


courage

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: I still can not stop, I just can not....





	1. Chapter 1

Zero has never been considered himself as brave person ...  
Not when he held a small sister's hand in front of a stranger's home where their mother left and abandon them forever ...  
Not when stranger took Laura away from him and never saw her again ...  
Not when he falling from depletion and hunger because no one cared about him ...  
Not when Leo used him as a boxing bag ...  
Not when he grew enough to oppose him ...  
Not when it was on a thorny road to success ...

He did not even think about it ...  
Until now, when he was standing on that podium surrounded by masses of people, all the courage left him ...

***

His earliest memories come to the day that he and his mother lived alone. When she was prepared dinner, they watching cartoons, she playing with him, singing him a song ...  
He remembers all this time, and seemed to him as a fairy tale, like something that happened to someone else.

And then one day in their world came a man who brought only one good thing, Laura, and he took all good.

When Laura was born he was seven years old and went to school, but very short. Soon, no one was interested in a small screaming ball, his sister, so he was staying more and more often at home and guarding her. Their mother and her new man rarely saw, because they were more interested in drugs and alcohol than their two.

The days came when he and Laura did not have what to eat, because mother did not come home for days. Sometimes someone would give him something, or he would have been forced to steal.  
Until one day when the mother came and both took away and left them in front of house unknown people.  
"Sorry" it was the last thing she said, while he was frightened holding her sister's hand. He knew that from now on their two little lives would change irreversibly.

They sat all night in front of the door, while someone noticed and brought them in. Thereafter, it started a hard journey from one foster family to another. As bad as it used to be sometimes, at least they had one another.

Then came the day when Laura separated from him. The family who adopted her did not want a boy. He could not have anything but stand upright in the place as for a long time Laura's cries ringing in his ears.

He remained alone and knew that from now on he could rely only on himself. Until then, he had learned how hard a life was, so he decided that one day he would turn around in his favor, no matter how much it cost him.

Despite all this, he grew up in a beautiful young man. By chance new coach revealed his talent for basketball and he knew that it was his way out.

Since then, in school he went willingly, because advance rejoiced training. He strengthened his body as much as the spirit.  
The coach saw great potential in him. He knew what Gideon was growing up in a bad environment, so he tried to help him as much as he could.

Gideo was a good athlete, intelligent and piercing. Heavy life also taught him some useful things. He knew exactly where to lay, where to fall, where to lay off. He had only one goal and did not choose the means to reach him.

With years of sports scholarship he has been advancing to one of the best young basketball players. He did not look back on the past and tried not to fall because of some traumas that followed him. In particular, he did not let sorrow for her sister break him. He put all of this into a compartment deeply buried somewhere in the bottom of the soul and promised himself to find her once.

He did not even think of Lea or Carla or the past life where he was unhappy and alone. Now he has broken everything in front of him to reach the goal.

The first big success is when he signs a contract in Ohio. This time, however, he remember something from the past. Leo has talked so many times that he is zero and Gideo decides to start a new life even with a new name.   
On the first game was presented under the name Zero. With this act broke it finally all links with the past.

The team is good, but he is a new and young player who clearly knows that there is a lot to prove. Of course, he will do his best, the fight has just begun.  
With the signing of the contract, there are also new living conditions. He is beginning to realize his dream and he is very happy to dive into everything that his new life brings.

Sometimes at night wake up sweaty while Laura's voice "Gideoooooooon" reminded him of the name he had been trying to forget since he started a new chapter in life.  
That part was saved and locked in the drawer and nobody allowed it to open since it became Zero.

Along with the world of sports came fans, glamor world, drugs, drinks, women, and a few men ... Zero was a star and a bad boy. The club did not matter when he played great and made money. There was no bad advertising.

In his apartment alternate sex partners who do not even remember names. They be here a few hours to relax him from everyday work, just that, nothing more, nothing less.  
Play on field, play outside the field, why not?

Then one day came the offer from the great LA Devil for a dizzying 30 million and he knew he had succeeded. It was near the top of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

He breathes deeply, now or never ... He wants to man standing on the other side of the upstairs floor to show how much means to him. After the victory that does not mean anything to him for the first time. He does not see the people around him, only Jude who stands lost in the masses and he makes the first step ...

***

Today is the day of contract conclusion and Oscar has sent his people to sign.

Zero was about the club and Oscar knew what could be found on the internet. Although he grew up in the same town, he never went for a single match.

The neighborhood he grew up seemed to be a light years away from where they will now live.

He already had more than he needed, but LA offered it even more. He thought he deserved it all by his work, so let it be so.

This morning he got up very well mood. He'll take the paperwork and for several days move in LA.

When he comes to the club they directs him to the meeting room where the management of his now-former club and representatives of the new one is waiting for him.

When he came in, he looked over the room. Only one person is unknown to him. The man is still looking at the papers in front of him, as they raise their heads and look at him. Some of the present man presented him with "Jude Kinkade" and Zero came and handed him and smile. Jude has green eyes kind of he never saw. There is some gentleness and warmth in them, and when the official part ends, Zero looks at him again and knows that he is in good hands.

When he finds himself in his apartment, he gets a little scared of everything that follows, and most of a strange feeling in the womb that appeared together with Jude. Zero could not recognize what that meant. He shakes his head to give away that thoughts, he will not give anything that gets in his way, he is Zero one and only and plans to stay that way.

LA looks shiny than he remembered when he left. Of course, so “his” LA was far from any shine. He hopes that this number of sunken old houses collapsed and disappeared along with Leo and Carla.

He seemed to be still angry. He is still miserable no matter how he thinks he has overcome all this. And as he would not, Laura is still somewhere without him. Alone, just as he was.

As he settles into a luxury new apartment, remember Jude and that calm him down immediately. Jude with this mild glance and some sorrow in his eyes. Some sorrow almost as deep as his own. Jude who promised that he would care for him from now and Zero trusted him.


	3. Chapter 3

With each step, his feet seem to be increasingly difficult. Jude does not see him yet, and he thinks about to give up. But he knows that no way back. The only question is does Jude still want him ...

****

Playing for LA Devils was a dream come true and Zero knew he was one of the lucky ones.

With Jude's help, everything was right. Over time, he realized that they became friends, not just business associates. Jude was still the good and modest boy. He has never linked with Oscar. Oscar did not appreciate him even though he was excellent at work.

Oscar hold them all and used every opportunity to remind them. Zero did not take long to realize how much Jude was craves for Oscar's attention and acknowledgment. This was sometimes painful to watch.

Zero tried in every way to show how much he appreciated Jude. He promoted him to the main agent, even bought him car. He hopes with this will alleviate Oscar's indifference.  
Although Jude never complained, Zero knew. They never talked about it, but he let him know he was beside him. At least as much as Jude was there for him.

Of all this, he was most shocked when Jude kissed him in that limousine. Did Jude feel something for him? How did he miss it? He was trying to escape on the flight faster and left him there to fight himself with his feelings. 

For Zero it was all something new. Otherwise, he was hard-pressed not to enter into nothing serious. Even the relationship with Jelena was more of a business character.

This time there was something worse here. It should never have been a mix of work and pleasure. This was repeated himself every time since when started sleeping together. When he noticed that at Jude all this went into something more, Zero was totally lost.

Than one day Jude turned and leaves, although Zero told him his real name. What nobody has said so far. Zero finally realized that Jude was that real one. Though he was not yet ready to admit it.

For four months he did not even see or hear him. All that time for Zero was torture. He was now in his big cold apartment. He miss all the little things he had with him. That was when Jude made coffee, when he was kissing him every morning. Jude with whom he was perfectly in bed. But Jude apparently did not want to have anything with him.

When he can no longer endure, call him to visit him on the shoot, hoping to at least see him. But Jude is still angry and determined in what he wants.

For some time he tries to get him back in all possible ways and then hurt him again after the sex in the wardrobe.

He is now sure he has lost him, especially when he sees Lucas mumbling around Jude. He can not blame him, Jude obviously moved on.


	4. Chapter 4

And now he stands in front of him. They look each other in the eye. Zero see that Jude is scared as if he were thinking of something that would not be able to handle.

The only positive thing is that Zero knows exactly what he wants for the first time. And he will do all it takes to get Jude to understand what he said to him that night.

He loves him. For the first time, he really loves someone. And he wants to know the whole world.

Jude has something to say about having to meet someone. And Zero most regret that he is not Lucas, who dared to say ugly words about the man he loves, level to the ground.

But Lucas was not important. No one is anymore important except Jude.

He came close to him, prop on his tiptoe and joined their lips. It was on that floor that connected them long ago, and Zero took so long to figure it out.

Perhaps the Earth's sphere ceased to turn when Jude returned to kiss. Zero heart starts to knock normally again, for at a glance he thought he could lose him forever. The close proximity of Jude calms him down.

They do not even hear the screaming mass or the flash of the camera. They see no one except one another. Their lips have joined them and are finally on the same page.

When Lionel allowed them to unhindered the arena, Zero took him to the car and headed for Jude's apartment.

Zero pushed him in and barely closed the door when pressed Jude against the wall. Everything is so well known ... the smell, the taste ... they can not wait for their bodies to connect again. The clothes fly all the way to the bedroom.

This time everything is slow, studious, painstaking touches, kisses ... All as in a slow motion movie. Both know that their common time has just begun.

"I love you ..." Zero constantly whispered through kisses. Jude smiles, can not hide how happy he is. Words are not needed, nor they worry about what's going to be tomorrow, this is their little world and nothing beyond that does not matter.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came and sun rays blow through the window above the bed. Zero was the first to fall asleep, and now he first woke up.

The sun throws shadows on the body of a man who is sleeping beside him. He never seen anything more beautiful. He is so happy and again ask himself why took him so long.

Jude one hand throw over his waist as if to wanted to be sure he was there in the morning. His face is so gentle and looks young, almost boyish. The ragged hair falls over his eyes.

Zero does not move, trying not to wake him up. There was nice and comfortable anyway, in that apartment and bed, where everything smelled like Jude.

He knows that from now on everything will be different, probably some time even bad, but it does not matter. Jude vicinity gives him strength for all that the future brings.

When Jude crossed over his stomach, Zero knows that he wake up "Morning" Jude quietly says, and even though his face is hidden in Zero's shoulder, knows he laughs "Morning love" Zero answers while kissing him in the forehead.

Jude just squeezed beside him "Mhmmmmm" muttered without opening his eyes. "Are you ready for a new day?" Zero pressed him tighter in his embrace. "Not yet, please" Jude whispers, and Zero agrees. It does not matter, the day has just begun.

There will be time for the story and all that he wants to say, and for the search for forgiveness.  
Although no word can best describe what it feels like touching and kissing.

He remember that morning when told him that he don’t do relationship, even then he knew that Jude was something special.  
He knew and did nothing because of fear.   
But why? Now see how wrong he was. Because Jude has always been good to him and ready to give it all. Jude never failed or hurt him.

He watched him sleep while gently removing hair from his face and drop a kiss on his lips. He strongly inhaled his scent that he missed so much, so he closed his eyes and fall asleep too.

*

Next days that bring bad and crazy events are easier with Jude. Perhaps he does not react each time as they wanted, but it's important for Jude to know that he will always return to him.

Jude is there and when he takes him to the pitiful place where he grew up. Tell him everything he has gone and tell him about Laura. For the first time in his life, accept someone's help. Because Jude is always there for him.

Find out that Laura lives nearby, still studying and finally has a nice life. Although he does not want to interfere in his life at first, now that he and Jude are in solid positions in the club, he change his mind.

He thinking would be the best way to approach her. Jude is offering to go with him and Zero accept. He decides to go to the address he has received, and whatever happens, they will be prepared to deal with it.

Throughout the trip, he holds Jude's hand. He is not embarrassed, and Jude is glad because he believe him. He tries to relax him with some conversation, and Zero is happy to have him and what is with him on the most important trip in his life.

The house is a traditional house in a row, in a quiet residential area. Zero hand shakes when Jude squeezed into a sign of support.  
Jude encourages him to ring on the door. Open an older tall man, and Zero is confused for a moment. He turned to Jude standing by the car and nodding. Zero gather himself "Sorry, I'm looking for Laura." Man looked at him a little better. He has blond hair, but it looks incredibly like his daughter "Gideon?" man asks, so Zero just stretches out his hand and laughs.

Man ask them both to come into the house because Laura is at the college and will soon be back. Ann and Marc, gladly accommodate them and they talked some time. "Laura always claimed that you would come one day" Marc says, and Zero's eyes are filled with tears.  
He allowed it to pass so much time that he did not see her. All over the world he had only her, her and now Jude.

Her parents were dear and he saw how much they loved her. The moment Laura enters the house, nobody speaks. Zero and she joined each other and hugged.  
They both remember everything they've been through. However, Laura is more of a Zero story than she really remembered.

At good-bye, Zero and Laura promise they will see it whenever they can in the future.

That night Zero crying in Jude embrace. He can not snap the thrill of emotions that have accumulated so many years. When he calms down, Jude hug him without words. Now everything is the way it should be. And Zero knows he's back home.


End file.
